Amor de Verão
by Pri
Summary: O que um médico brilhante e requisitado, e a proprietária de um movimentado bar em uma ilha paradisíaca, podem ter em comum? Um divórcio, uma viagem de férias, um mal entendido, e seus caminhos se cruzam. Kurama x Botan


**Nota da Autora**: Pois bem, eu prometi para mim mesma que não começaria nenhum fic antes da minha monografia estar pronta... Mas quem disse que eu consigo manter promessas?

Essa idéia me veio durante uma festa chata, que fui no início do ano... Estava em fase de "planejamento" até agora... Acho que já dá para, pelo menos, começar.

Porém, como mencionei antes, estou fazendo minha monografia da Pós-Graduação. Por isso, estarei bem ocupada até a primeira quinzena de setembro. Provavelmente os próximos capítulos sairão depois desta data. Mas eles virão, não se preocupem!

Por fim, dedico este fic à minha amiga Megawinsone! Mega fofa, espero que goste do seu presente de aniversário levemente atrasado!

**Disclaimer**: Yuyu Hakusho e seus personagens não me pertencem. Se fossem meus, Kurama apareceria sem camisa mais vezes durante a série!

**Amor de Verão**

Tomou mais um gole de vinho, remexeu na última fatia de salmão que restava no prato, e olhou em volta. O lugar estava quase lotado. O restaurante era o mesmo que ele freqüentava há anos, desde que a conhecera. E aquela era a primeira vez que ia lá sem ela.

Era uma sensação difícil de ser colocada em palavras. Tristeza? Provavelmente, mas não era só isso. Ele sabia que a decisão que eles tomaram foi a melhor, que não dava mais para continuar da forma que estava. Sabia que não a amava mais, e que nunca a amara da maneira que ela precisava e merecia. Não tinha nem muita certeza se o que sentiu por ela alguma vez foi amor mesmo, ou apenas carinho, amizade, companheirismo. Sabia apenas que ela estava melhor sem ele. E ele, sem ela.

Mas não conseguia deixar de sentir saudades. Saudades dos bons momentos que passaram juntos, alguns naquele mesmo lugar. Talvez jantar lá naquela noite não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, afinal...

Sentiu o celular vibrar dentro do bolso interno do casaco. Olhou para o número que piscava no pequeno visor, e sorriu internamente. Já podia até imaginar a cena. O amigo deveria estar sendo coagido pela esposa para ligar para ele.

"Alô?"

"E aí rapá, beleza?"

"Beleza, Yusuke..."

"E aí, como você está? Espero que não esteja curtindo uma fossa... AI! Keiko! Quer parar? ...tá bom, ta bom... Olha Kurama, a Keiko vai falar com você... Ela disse que eu não sei ser sensível à dor alheia..."

O jovem riu. Ele sabia que Keiko estava certa, Yusuke podia ser um ótimo amigo, mas delicadeza não era um dos seus atributos.

"Alô Kurama?"

"Olá Keiko..."

"Desculpe por esse brutamontes aqui – Kurama ouviu um urro de dor ao fundo – estamos ligando para saber como você está..."

"Eu estou bem, Keiko... Mas fica difícil não curtir 'uma fossa' como disse Yusuke. Você sabe que dia é hoje, não é?"

"Sei sim... Hoje você e Maya fariam 6 anos de casamento... Se ainda estivessem casados."

"Seis anos... E já estamos separados a 10 meses. O tempo voa, não?" – respondeu ele, desanimado.

"Kurama, eu sei que é recente, imagino que essa data seja mesmo dolorosa, mas você sabe que o divórcio foi melhor para vocês dois! Por que manter um casamento onde ambas as partes estavam infelizes? Eu sei que você deve se sentir sozinho, mas foi você mesmo quem me disse que não a amava mais, e que não via mais motivo naquele relacionamento."

Kurama suspirou, reconhecendo as próprias palavras. Realmente havia dito aquilo tudo para Keiko e Yusuke, quando fora avisá-los do divórcio. Afinal, seus padrinhos de casamento tinham que ser os primeiros a saber.

E ele sabia que Keiko estava com a razão. Mas como explicar para ela algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era?

"Eu sei, Keiko. Não estou arrependido do divórcio, se é isso que quer dizer. Na verdade, esses 10 meses até que foram felizes. Só o fato de eu não ter uma briga por dia, cada vez que chego em casa, já é realmente bom. Mas... Eu não sei como explicar. Talvez eu esteja apenas cansado..."

"Ah, eu vivo dizendo para você que esse hospital ainda vai te matar! Quando você vai tirar férias de verdade?"

"Você sabe que cardiologistas não podem tirar férias muito longas..."

"Sim, eu sei... Mas se você não parar tempo suficiente para descansar, logo o paciente vai ser você!"

Kurama riu novamente. Ele andava realmente sentindo falta de férias. Precisava passar algum tempo sem se preocupar com internações, exames e cirurgias. Porém, amava seu trabalho, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha sido um dos grandes vilões do seu divórcio. Era como um vício. Não conseguia se afastar por muito tempo. E ele sempre podia dizer que a culpa era dos pacientes...

"Bom, talvez no final do ano... Preciso preparar meus pacientes, você sabe como eles são dependentes... Às vezes eu me sinto meio psicólogo deles!"

"Pois eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer." – Keiko parecia acabado de ter uma súbita idéia.

"E do que se trata, Keiko?" – Kurama perguntou desconfiado.

"Por que você não viaja comigo e com Yusuke? Vamos passal alguns dias naquela ilha paradisíaca que passamos nossa lua de mel, você sabe, estivemos lá ano passado de novo. Chama-se Moorea. O lugar é lindo, é na Polinésia Francesa, e esta época do ano está em baixa temporada! É o lugar perfeito para descansar! Parece um sonho!"

"Polinésia Francesa? Não sei Keiko... Não posso ir para tão longe, e se meus pacientes precisarem de mim? E se algum deles piorar? E deve ser caro. Passagem, hospedagem..."

"Ora Kurama, não seja cínico! Você é médico, ganha melhor que eu e o Yusuke juntos, pode muito bem se dar ao luxo de pagar uma passagem de avião para onde quiser. E como eu lhe falei, se você não tirar férias, logo seus pacientes ficarão sem seu querido médico! Ora, transfira eles para outros especialistas, diga a eles que você está precisando de férias, que se divorciou faz pouco tempo... Eles vão entender, tenho certeza!

Kurama pensou por alguns segundos... Yusuke sempre falava maravilhas daquele lugar, Moorea. Nome exótico. Talvez precisasse de um tempo para avisar os pacientes, passar os casos mais graves para alguns colegas cardiologistas, preparar as coisas... Mas era uma possibilidade. Sentiu-se animado, pela primeira vez em dias.

"E eu não vou atrapalhar a viagem dos pombinhos?"

"Claro que não! Você é nosso amigo, Kurama! E eu e o Yusuke já não estamos mais em lua de mel faz tempo! Nós vamos viajar em férias, apenas para descansar... E a Ilha possui tantas diversões que você não vai querer ficar conosco muito tempo, garanto! O que me diz?"

"Bom... Eu vou pensar melhor Keiko, mas posso dizer que fiquei interessado. Quem sabe não é isso mesmo que eu estou precisando? Conhecer lugares novos, pessoas diferentes..."

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai se divertir, Kurama! Ligue assim que tiver uma resposta, vamos viajar no final do mês"

O jovem despediu-se da amiga, e ficou pensando na proposta que ela acabara de fazer. Por que não? O que tinha a perder? Ele estava mesmo precisando descansar, mudar de ares. E, sem falta modéstia, já tinha respaldo suficiente no meio médico para se afastar pelo tempo que quisesse. Seus colegas médicos ajudariam com prazer a cuidar dos seus pacientes, na sua ausência.

Pagou a conta e saiu do restaurante, indo em direção ao estacionamento. E mentalmente, já anotava tudo o que precisava fazer antes de abandonar o mundo, e passar maravilhosas semanas perdido em uma ilha paradisíaca.

* * *

Ok, foi um capítulo pequeno, eu sei... É apenas uma introdução, a história começa mesmo quando ele chegar no paraíso da Polinésia Francesa. Aconselho quem ler este fic a procurar no Google Images algumas fotos de Moorea, Papeete e Bora Bora. É lindo demais! 


End file.
